


Memories

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Diamond Boy and Doll Face [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Arrest, Betrayal, Blood, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Demonic Possession, Escape, Eye Color, Forced Eye Contact, Interrogation, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Partners to Lovers, Resistance, Revenge, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, changing eye color, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: The end all to the Diamond Boy and Doll Face series. (Almost) everything you need to know about how and why they are how they are.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare your anus. This story is gonna give you the shits cause its so s p i c y.

  
"We've been trying to catch you two for a _long_ time." The detective says, and Mark laughs.

"Well, you got us. You going to do anything or do you wanna just reminisce to your glory days? I can wait."

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do which part?" Mark asks, a hint of wonder in the darkness of his voice. "Why did i kill your cops or why did i kill the bus driver?"

"How about both?" The detective asks, and Mark leans forward, hands cuffed on the table as he smirks.

" _Well_. That's quite a nice story."

* * *

 

  
"I met Mark 6 years ago. He was a street artist. Ye've probably heard of him. They call 'im Capture." Jack smirks, laughing to himself. "Well... _ye_ call 'im a criminal right?"

The detective only stared forward, ignoring his joke, so he continued.

"He was on the run from one of ye, chasin' 'im like he was some kinda animal. Somethin' told me I should help him..." Jack said, rolling his neck lightly as he chuckled. "So i did."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I did what any good demon would do," He whispered, letting his arms rest onto the table with his leg lightly tapping on the ground. " ~~I killed your cop.~~ "

* * *

 

"Demon? Are you trying to say you're _possessed_ Mr. Fischbach?"

"Oh please. No formalities. We know each other very well, don't we detective? Call me Mark. And yes. _Please_ don't test me on that. **You won't like your results**." He replied, eyes shimmering red for a second before returning to chocolatey brown.

"Forgive me for not believing you when you say you and your partner kill because you're possessed but, that's highly unlikely."

* * *

  
"Yer bein' real naive detective...don't make me show ye how _demonic_ I can really be."

The detective gulped as she saw Jack's eyes shift from blue, to green, back to blue. "Fair enough. Continue."

"Thank ye darlin'. Anyways, yer cop _tried_ to shoot 'im but, of course I couldn't let that happen...so I slit his neck. It was quite a thrill really. Poor Mark just stared at me in confusion for a bit. But then...then things got interestin'."

* * *

 

"What happened after the first murder, Mark?"

"I don't really know, you'll have to ask Dark. He's the one who does the killing. Not me." He remarks, sitting back in his chair with a blank look on his face. "I'm the artist."

"Dark? Is he the ' _demon_ ' possessing you?"

Mark watched, annoyed, as he made air quotations. **God humans are stupid**. _Only some of us._ **Well?** _What?_ **Are you going to let me show her?**

"Mark?"

 _If you promise to get us out of here. Jack and I don't belong here._ **Sure you don't. But Jack? He does.**

"Mr. Fischbach can you hear me?"

 _Promise me._ **Fine.**

"...Mark?" The detective asked as Mark gave him one last smile.

**Let's have a little fun.**

Dark said as he blinked his eyes, scarlet irises meeting emerald green.

 

" _ **Hello detective. The name is Dark.**_ "

* * *

 

"He dipped his hand in the wound," Jack recalled, eyes trained on his shackles. "Took the blood outta it and started paintin' wit' it." He smiled, the memories of their first kill flooding back to him. He remembered the look in Dark's eyes when he did it. The euphoria and pleasure that flowed from him as he painted his mural.

"Then what?" The detective asked, and she looked like she was going to vomit.

"Then he changed back." Jack continued, staring into her eyes with wonder and lust for the man he loved. "Then again,"He spoke, eyes roaming the room , "I don't think he ever really changed at all."

* * *

  
"Hello Dark," He said softly, his demeanor unchanging. Dark was already searching for ways to get out of here. _And get Jack._ **Yeah yeah.** "My name is Detective Reyes. What happened after the first murder, Dark?"

" **Do you mean the one where Mark's careless boyfriend slit that cop's throat and left the body out in the open?** " He snarled, and he nodded. " _ **Mark painted with it of course. He's an 'artist'. His words, not mine.**_ " _Dark._ **Sorry sorry. Got off track.**

* * *

 

"So I'm assuming you're the murderer in all this?"

Jack scoffed at her simple thinking. ~~God there's always one person in charge with humans isn't there?~~ _Yeah. Unfortunately not all of us are bright._ "Not in this latest instance no. Mark and I are both to blame, really."

"How's that?"

"He pulled the trigger, and I told him to. Well, Anti did." ~~You _would_ pin this on me.~~ _Hey we're both gonna go to jail if we fuck up anyways. Might as well have own up to it._ ~~Very true.~~

"Anti?" The detective asked as Jack looked up at her. 

"My demon half. Try not ta think of us as two diff'rent people though. That's Mark and Dark. Anti 'nd I work well actually."

* * *

 

  
" ** _Mark and I don't work very well together if you couldn't tell. So let's make this quick. I have stuff to do._** " Dark huffed, trying to cross his arms. " _ **Fuck these chains**_."

"Like what?"

" _ **Getting out of here of course. I'm only here to answer questions.**_ " Dark gave the detective an annoyed look as she looked at him in shock.

  
"You just confessed to 3, if not _more_ , murders. I hope you know that means you're not getting out of here, and neither is your accomplice."

  
" ** _You know,_** " Dark laughs, looking at the detective who wouldn't meet his eyes. " _ **You guys spend a helluva lot of a time catching people you deem criminals when the real monsters are right under your nose.**_ "

* * *

 

  
"He told me Cry, yer cops' lover er whatever, killed his parents. Yer cop knew too." Jack whistled as he smiled,leaning back and propping his feet up. "That must _suck_ huh?"

 

"Did he?" 

 

"'Course he did," Jack mused, rolling his eyes, "Why wouldn't ye kill someone's parents for 50 grand?" He finished, huffing. "Not like ye'd have done anythin' anyways."

 

"We can't properly convict them anyways, they're dead, are they not?"

"Well," Jack smirked, running a hand through his green hair. "I guess we needed ta cut out the middle man. Speed up the process. You wouldn't want dark to get _angry_." ~~He's kinda hot when he is.~~ _True_. He thought to Anti with a smirk.

"Are you talking to your 'demon'?" The detective asked, and Jack gave her a distorted laugh.

"Of course. Did you think that I was in this alone?" He said, eyes flickering green and blue. "I _always_ have backup."

* * *

 

"And who would that be?"

" _ **The guy I killed of course.**_ " Dark remarked, rolling his eyes as tugging at the cuffs his arms were trapped in. _We're running out of time._ **I got this.**

"Cry?" The detective asked, and Dark responded with a bored sigh. He had to get out of here or he would surely kill him.

"Yes. The narcissistic, arrogant, _~~**PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARRESTED ME FOR KILLING**~~_." _Relax._ **What did I tell you two? You do NOT control me.** _We'll see._

* * *

  
"I bet yer partner is pissin' 'im off right now. He's a predator love, he won't hesitate to kill em." Jack laughs, high and echoing, "Especially when _I'm_ involved."

  
"Why is that?"

  
" _ ~~Because he loves me.~~_ " Anti finally says, head tilted sideways in twisted wonder, " ~~ _He won't admit it, but he does._~~ " He finishes, eyes settling on septic green.

* * *

  
"Why did you need to involve Jack?" The detective asks, and Dark squints his eyes as he stands up. _Now. Leave now._ **Will do.**

Dark smiles at the detective, stalking towards him as he refuses to meet his gaze. He's nervous. Exasperated. Dark loves it. " _ **I can't answer you if you're not looking at me detective. It's rude, frankly. Come on, you've been hiding from me all day.**_ "

* * *

  
"What makes you so sure?"

 

" ~~ _He's an artist._~~ " Anti rises out of the chair.

* * *

 

  
" _ **Come on, look at me. I'll answer any question you want.**_ "

The detective hesitates, his hand going for his gun. _Wrong move._

* * *

 

" ~~ _I'm an artist._~~ "

Anti hops onto the table and the detective jumps back in fear.

* * *

  
" _ **I'm not going to hurt you y'know.**_ " Dark says calmly, switching his eye color back to chocolate. The detective looks up at him, his eyes glossed over with fear.

* * *

 

" ~~ _He's psychotic..._~~ " Anti smiles at her, swinging his feet off the side of the table, handcuffs still holding him for now.

* * *

  
" _ **Good boy.**_ " He smiles. The detective quickly pulls his gun and points it towards Dark. Dark raises his hands in surrender, eyes trained on the door behind the detective. " _ **To answer your question...**_ "

* * *

  
Anti cackles, his voice glitching slightly as he stands up to face the detective, his eyes flickering back to a light blue. " ~~ _And I'm psychotic too._~~ " He smiles as he pushes the table in front of him towards the wall quickly, knocking the female detective to the ground in pain. He leans on top of her, knocking her out with a wide grin.

He hoped his Doll Face was okay.

* * *

 

  
" ** _I didn't involve Jack._** " Dark spits as he walks up to the detective with a sly look. It wasn't a lie. He never meant to involve Jack, he volunteered. " _ **He involved himself.**_ " He said with a smirk as he uses one of his free hands to punch the detective, wincing as a bullet pierces through his shoulder.

* * *

  
Anti heard a gunshot as he pulled the keys off the detective and unlocked his cuffs, then the door. How convenient that they keep them on the same ring. He ran over to the other interrogation room and unlocked it, seeing Dark holding a bloody shoulder.

* * *

  
"Fuck! That hurts!" Mark says, his eyes watering at the burning sensation in his arm. He saw the detective moving on the ground and he gave him a swift kick in payment for the bullet. He looked up in anger as he heard the door open and shut, but was quickly calmed when he saw diamond eyes. "Diamond Boy, you made it." He smiled and Jack ran up to him in worry.

* * *

  
"Hey Doll Face ye doin' okay?" Jack asks, and Mark gives him a deep kiss in response. "As much as I love kissin' ye, we don't have alot of time and ye need medical attention."

Mark sighed angrily but followed as Jack pulled on his good arm. They both took a deep breath, giving each other knowing looks as they opened the door to their fate.

Dead or alive, they knew they'd be together.

  
Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the final one for this series! If i left anything out it was on purpose :3 see you guys in my google x jack fic on tuesday!


End file.
